Some medicinal solutions (e.g., eyedrops) and ointments are dispensed from small, disposable, single-dose plastic packets or containers. The solution is generally sealed within the containers by a portion which is removed (e.g., torn along a serrated line) and disposed of. After the solution is dispensed from the packet the remaining portion of the packet is thrown away.